quiddity
by tarinapple
Summary: ... jadi setelah semua yang terjadi, Sakura hanyalah pelampiasan bagi Sasuke? [ alternative universe ]


Sebenarnya Haruno Sakura tak pernah berniat untuk menetap di laboratorium seusai jam sekolah, namun karena satu dan lain hal ia akhirnya duduk meringkuk di belakang sebuah rak buku. Bahkan hidungnya sudah sangat gatal—ingin bersin. Matanya pun perih karena terbangun—iya, tadi dia ketiduran di sini—secara tidak elit.

Sakura awalnya berniat menunggu kedua rekan sekelompoknya untuk menyelesaikan laporan mingguan mereka, namun kedua rekannya sudah di rumah dan gadis itu tak punya pilihan selain menunggu. Tibalah saat pulpennya jatuh dan menggelinding ke tempat ia duduk sekarang, sampai akhirnya Sakura menemukan posisi enak dan tertidur di sini.

Lalu terbangun karena suara berisik Uzumaki Naruto.

Niat Sakura adalah bangun, dan mengomel karena mereka datang telat, tapi niatnya lenyap entah ke mana ketika Naruto mulai berbicara—

"Ck, padahal Karin sudah meminta nomor teleponmu!" Naruto berdecak tak suka. "seandainya kau belum pacaran dengan Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura batal beranjak dan semakin meringkuk di sana. Indera pendengarannya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyampaikan rangsangan bunyi ke otaknya secara tepat supaya menghindari efek salah dengar.

_Aku tak salah dengar,'kan?_ Ia mengusap daun telinganya seraya menyimak ucapan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?" Adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang berbicara. Datar dan tenang seperti biasa. Sakura kemudian berusaha menemukan jejak-jejak kebohongan dalam frasa yang diucap kekasihnya. Ck, itu hanya satu kata! Apa yang Sakura pikirkan?

"Sepupu sialan itu kepincut denganmu. Padahal sedari dulu kau berusaha menampakan diri tapi Karin baru sadar saat kaupunya gandengan. Ah, bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau ada ide?" Naruto bertanya jahil dan Sakura mati-matian menahan tinju yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," Sasuke memperjelas. "Bukankah Karin sudah berpacaran dengan Suigetsu bahkan sebelum aku dengan Sakura?"

"Itulah yang aku tidak mengerti," Hah. Bocah ini. "dia mulai bertanya-tanya lagi tentangmu padaku. Aku jadi bingung mau merespons apa. Sudah kubilang sih kaupunya pacar."

Sasuke terdiam. Sakura yang mengandalkan telinganya tak dapat melihat Sasuke menjambak helai _raven_-nya, menunjukkan frustrasi yang kentara.

"Kalau kau masih menyukai Karin sebaiknya kauputuskan saja Sakura."

HAH?

Sakura menganga. Menahan diri, sangat menahan diri, untuk tidak _menerbangkan_ Naruto dengan tinjunya. Bocah pirang itu sungguh tak dapat mengontrol mulutnya! Apa ia tak pernah mendengar ungkapan; mulutmu, harimaumu?

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukainya,'kan?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, erat sekali. Ia percaya pada Sasuke kalau pemuda itu akan—

"Kau benar."

Kemudian retak itu terasa nyata, hingga kebas di dada gadis itu berubah menjadi perih tak terhingga. Geraman lamat-lamat meluncur, iblis mulai berbisik agar ia keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan berkonfrontasi saja. Namun Sakura hanya dapat terpaku dalam posisinya, menyimak dengan baik percakapan mereka.

Sasuke menghela napas, dan Naruto menepuk bahunya. "Lagipula kau menembak gadis itu tepat setelah kau tahu Suigetsu pacaran dengan Karin, tidak masalah untuk sedikit menghibur hatimu. Tapi saat ini Karin juga mulai memikirkanmu. Bagaimana? Kau mau menyerah pada siapa?"

Menghibur hati. Ya, enteng sekali mulut si pirang itu bicara. Bagaimana seseorang tega menghibur hati dengan hati lain yang kini retaknya pun sudah nyata?

Sakura meringis.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sakura-_chan_ belum juga datang, ya? Biasanya ia datang paling awal dan mengomel kalau kita telat."

Sakura segera saja mematikan ponsel yang sedari tadi ada di sakunya, pelan-pelan. Ia kemudian bernapas dengan tidak wajar—berusaha supaya tak terdengar siapa pun. Ia bahkan memejamkan mata, memaksa supaya dijemput ke alam mimpi.

_Siapa pun, tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini._

* * *

**quiddity © tarinapple | 2019 **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

[ **notes**: konversasi & narasi kurang seimbang, mungkin beberapa _typo_, _kinda rush_, _tell me_ kalau _out of character_-nya keterlaluan. _but_ _i hope you'll read this till the end, happy reading_. ]

* * *

.

.

.

**SAKURA** mengenal Sasuke sejak kelas sepuluh—ah, bukan mengenal kata yang tepat. Sakura tahu keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke sejak kelas satu. Seperti stereotipe pada umumnya; _orang yang tampan akan cepat terkenal tak peduli bagaimana perangainya._ Ya, satu sekolah pun tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke, dan mengetahui keberadaannya tak lagi istimewa.

Sakura yang memang tak punya kegiatan khusus di rumah sepulang jam sekolahnya lebih memilih menetap di sekolah—entah itu di perpustakaan, laboratorium, kafetarianya, bahkan lapangan basketnya. Sakura suka menonton anak klub basket bermain—tak peduli ia mengerti atau tidak. Gadis itu memang lemah untuk menangkap sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan olahraga.

Dari situlah ia tahu Sasuke, dan juga beberapa temannya. Tak ada sapaan khusus atau apa pun yang menggiring mereka lebih dekat. Interaksi mereka memang selayaknya manusia yang tak saling kenal.

Lalu ketika kelas sebelas—Sakura mendapat keberuntungan (hah?) untuk sekelas dengan Sasuke bahkan dengan absensi yang berdekatan. Duduk bersebelahan di deret bangku paling belakang dan kerap satu kelompok dalam berbagai pekerjaan rumah.

Sakura tidak keberatan, karena guru tak mengizinkannya untuk itu, Sasuke pun begitu. Konversasi-konversasi mereka bersifat konvensional dan jarang sekali masuk ke ranah pribadi. Tapi lain cerita ketika mereka satu kelompok praktikum kimia dengan Uzumaki Naruto—rasanya tiap pembicaraan memaksa masuk ke ranah pribadi.

Sakura tak masalah. Bersama mereka berdua adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Bahkan Sasuke beberapa kali mengajaknya _hangout_, berdua saja tanpa Naruto, di akhir pekan atau sepulang sekolah—sudah jelas bukan kalau Sakura tanpa sekolahnya adalah seonggok pengangguran?

Sang gadis masih menganggap hubungan mereka platonis. Tentu saja, Sakura lebih dekat dengan Naruto dan bisa leluasa bergerak di hadapan pemuda itu (maksudnya, Sakura bebas mengekspresikan _emosinya_).

Tapi ketika Sakura menonton Sasuke dan Naruto yang bertanding untuk kelas mereka di festival olahraga musim gugur ia melihat pertandingan yang begitu berbeda. Penuh ambisi—tidak santai seperti biasanya. Wajar, sih, Sakura juga mengerti kalau semuanya ingin menang.

Bukan di situ letak kejutnya. Sakura terkejut ketika usai ia menyerahkan minum pada dua kawannya itu, Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang ada di deretan paling bawah daftar apa yang ingin Sakura dengar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau berkencan denganku?"

Suasana lapangan mendadak riuh. Sakura _blank_, ia menjatuhkan botol kosong di tangannya dan menutup mulut yang menganga. Namun beberapa detik kemudian secara impulsif menganggukan kepala.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis (Sakura yakin selain dirinya, tak ada yang sadar) lalu menepuk-nepuk pucuk merah mudanya.

Kembali ke masa kini, di mana Sakura memejamkan matanya erat—berusaha mengabaikan bunyi kursi ditarik dari samping kanannya tepat di mana Sasuke duduk. Memori tentang dirinya yang harus berdiam diri di laboratorium kemarin hingga kedua rekannya pergi melesak begitu saja setelah kilas balik tentang dirinya dan Sasuke. Ah, menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak datang kemarin. Ada apa?"

Sakura membuka matanya, menoleh dan memberikan senyum canggung terbaiknya tahun ini. "Aku ... ketiduran. Ponselku mati."

Sasuke menatapnya biasa lalu mengangguk, menerima begitu saja alasan tidak logis Sakura. Lagipula sejak kapan gadis itu bisa tidur siang? Di malam hari saja masih suka begadang sampai dini hari.

"Laporannya sudah kuselesaikan. Mau lihat?"

"Aku tidak berselera."

"Jadi sekarang kauperlu selera untuk membaca?"

"Jangan bicara padaku, aku sedang sibuk bernapas."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa geli akan tingkah kekasihnya pagi ini. Menolak untuk menggali lebih jauh, Sasuke memilih membuka ponselnya dan selanjutnya entah berkutat dengan apa.

Sakura mengamati dalam diam. Ia menatap paras Sasuke yang memang selalu saja sempurna di matanya. Rahang yang tegas itu mengundang tangan brutalnya untuk menyentuh, namun niat itu hilang seketika kala Sakura kembali mengilas balik memori hari lalu.

_Sasuke memacariku untuk pelampiasan karena ia tak bisa mendapatkan Karin._ Sakura menghela napas frustrasi. Jadi selama ini Sakura dianggap apa? Sakura selalu berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik untuk Sasuke—menemaninya latihan basket setiap hari, membuatkan _bento_ untuk makan siang, dan pernah rela begadang (tunggu, begadang adalah kebiasaannya) ketika Sasuke meminta tolong untuk menge-_print_ tugas karena _printer_ Sasuke kehabisan tinta dan sudah sangat malam untuk mencari toko alat tulis yang masih buka.

Sakura yang susah tidur, bangun pagi buta untuk menyiapkan bento. Sakura yang memang tidak terlalu peduli penampilan mulai mencari masker untuk membuat kulitnya tetap _fresh, _mencari _liptint_ supaya bibirnya tidak pucat. Supaya ia bisa layak bersanding dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Supaya mereka tidak seperti pungguk merindukan bulan. Supaya mereka setara.

Tapi apa arti Sakura untuk Sasuke?

... memangnya kenapa? Kenapa Sakura mau menerima Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya bahkan ketika gadis itu tidak punya perasaan apa pun terhadapnya?

Sakura terkejut sendiri dengan pikirannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke dan menatap papan spidol di depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Apa alasannya? Kenapa ia mau menerima Sasuke?

* * *

Ketika Sakura memikirkannya, ada sebuah titik yang ternyata belum ia pahami.

Sakura dahulu memiliki sahabat bernama Yamanaka Ino. Mereka sudah bersama sejak SMP, lengket seperti perangko dan amplop. Namun tiba-tiba saja Ino menjauh. Sakura segera saja bertanya apa masalahnya, atau, apa salah Sakura hingga Ino menjauhinya seperti ini.

Ino kemudian minta maaf. Karena gadis pirang itu yang salah karena telah mengabaikan Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Alasan Ino mengabaikan Sakura ternyata hanya satu;

Kekasihnya.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Apa dengan memiliki seorang kekasih membuat kau berhenti berteman? Ino bilang tidak, tidak seperti itu. Ini karena Sai—pacar Ino—begitu sulit untuk diabaikan. Pesan dan telepon Sai mulai menenggelamkan pesan Sakura. Waktu _hangout_ mereka diganti dengan kencan Sai dan Ino.

Sakura masih tidak mengerti. Lalu Ino menceritakan kepada Sakura, betapa indahnya kalau kau memiliki seorang kekasih. Sakura mulai membaca chat Ino dan kekasihnya yang memang mesra sekali, rentang waktu membalas mereka tak sampai semenit, sampai-sampai Sakura merasa Sai dan Ino lebih pengangguran darinya.

"Belajar memang yang utama, Sakura, tapi memiliki pacar tidak ada salahnya. Kau akan merasa _lengkap_."

Sakura masih saja tidak mengerti kenapa, kenapa ia bisa iri ketika melihat Ino pulang dengan kekasihnya, Ino yang di kelas pun—berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya yang hanya berjarak dua blok dari kelas mereka! Hei! Itu pemborosan data!

Gadis yang saat itu masih enam belas tahun itu berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan Ino dan Sai yang mulai menjadi _toxic_ untuknya, tapi terlambat, bahkan _explore_ Instagramnya sudah teracuni dengan berbagai _feed relationship goals_. Sakura tidak mengerti hingga ia frustrasi dan berusaha memisahkan diri dari Ino yang memang tak punya niatan untuk bersamanya lagi, dalam artian sahabat baik.

Saat itu, Sakura menelaah dirinya dan ia temukan satu jawaban. Sakura hanya ingin punya pacar. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana, bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang yang akan setia mengkhawatirkanmu, menanyaimu berbagai macam hal sepele, bersamamu tiap saat, menikmati saat-saat di mana dunia hanya milik kita berdua. Sakura ingin merasakannya.

Maka ketika Sasuke bertanya, Sakura menerimanya.

Gadis itu langsung terhenyak.

_Ya, seperti itu_. Ia meringis sendiri menemukan dirinya tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidaklah menyukai Sasuke—jatuh cinta atau semacamnya—selama ini Sasuke adalah teman baiknya, yang enak diajak bertukar pikiran dan bekerja sama. Bahkan Sakura tak pernah membayangkan Sasuke jadi kekasihnya, sekali pun _tidak_.

Sakura tidak paham. Setelah ia berbeda kelas dengan Ino, setelah ia fokus dengan prestasinya, ia masih saja memikirkan _bagaimana rasanya berpacaran_. Sakura yang sebelum teracuni tidak akan menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya.

Lalu apa bedanya dia dan Sasuke?

_Tentu saja berbeda_. Sakura mengafirmasi dalam hati. Sasuke menggunakan Sakura sebagai pelampiasannya. Sakura tidak seperti itu. Memang, ia memang hanya coba-coba dengan Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti di saat ia menerima Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya masih ada oranglain di hatinya. Sakura tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada siapa pun, dan itu artinya Sakura tidak melakukan _hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan selama berpacaran. _Tidak seperti Sasuke yang sejak awal,_ memang begitu._

Memikirkannya membuat hati Sakura serasa diremas. _Memangnya apa yang kurang dariku? Mengapa Sasuke masih saja memikirkan Karin?_

Sakura menghela napas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

* * *

Ada yang berbeda dari Sakura.

Sasuke cukup paham kalau beberapa event sekolah yang ditangani Sakura cukup menyita pikiran dan tenaga. Tapi meski begitu, Sakura tidak pernah absen untuk sekedar bicara padanya. Bahkan Sakura tak pernah absen membuatkan bento untuknya. Namun seminggu ini, semuanya terasa hampa, tidak ada suara Sakura ataupun _bento_ darinya.

"Mungkin ia sedang lelah," gumam Sasuke pelan. Tak ada yang mendengar. Maka dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Sasuke membeli _bento_ jadi di _konbini_ sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dugaannya adalah, keanehan Sakura semakin parah.

Dan benar saja. Sakura bahkan hanya melihatnya ketika memasuki kelas, kala ia menarik kursi Sakura sudah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Apa yang salah? Sudah seminggu, dan Sasuke rasanya gerah jika harus membiarkan ini lebih lama.

"Aku bawa _bento_. Nanti kaumau makan siang denganku?"

Sakura kelihatan terkejut. Kejut yang tidak wajar dan itu mengundang alis Sasuke untuk terangkat satu.

"K-kau bawa untukku juga?"

"Tentu," Sasuke menjawab santai. "Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kalau aku yang membawa sesekali. Ya, meski ini bukan buatan tangan, sih."

Sakura masih saja menatapnya, kelihatan tidak percaya. "... kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

_Karena kalau begitu aku akan goyah! _Sakura memaki dalam hati sebelum mengabaikan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak suka dengan tingkah kekasihnya. "Kalau ada yang ingin kaubicarakan, nanti siang kita bicara."

Sakura spontan membelalak. Jadi Sasuke belum tahu kenapa ia, kenapa kekasihnya mengabaikannya seminggu terakhir ini?!Jadi Sasuke tidak berusaha mencari tahu, setidaknya berusaha, mengapa kekasihnya melakukan hal ini padanya? Jadi selama ini Sasuke hanya mengamati tanpa mengambil tindakan.

Kemudian seperti gunung yang erupsi, emosi di dadanya meletup-letup, seolah akan siap meledak kapan saja. Gadis itu menggertakan gigi ketika mengalihkan pandangan. _Sabar, sabar, nanti siang akan kita __**bicarakan**__. _

Sasuke mengamati Sakura.

Nenek-nenek tunanetra pun tahu kalau gadis itu tengah kesusahan menahan emosi.

* * *

"Ini _bento_-mu."

Sakura gagal memupuk emosinya ketika melihat _bento_ itu. Tadi pagi ia tidak sempat sarapan dan ketika melihat sesuatu yang begitu lezat, Sakura tak bisa menunda untuk menyambarnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengucap; _Arigatou, Itadakimasu!_ Lalu memisah sumpit dan mulai makan.

Sasuke pun gagal mempertahankan _setting default_ wajahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sebelum ikut makan.

Ada kalanya beberapa orang gagal mempertahankan amarahnya hanya karena melihat sepiring makanan menggiurkan. Dan Sakura adalah salah satu yang gagal. Meski Sasuke sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menunda ini.

Maka ketika mereka selesai, Sasuke langsung mengangkat topiknya.

"Jadi? Apa yang salah?"

Seketika saja amarah kembali terkumpul di dadanya. Sakura menyipit tak suka sambil berpikir akan mulai dari mana.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu?"

Sasuke segera saja menaikkan alis. "Maaf?"

"Jadi kau tidak tahu? Jadi kau tidak peka? Jadi usahaku membuatmu sadar akhir-akhir ini adalah sia-sia?"

Sasuke menggeleng tidak setuju. "Koreksi. Usahamu berhasil, buktinya sekarang aku duduk di hadapanmu—memintamu bicara."

"Tapi kau tidak berusaha mencari tahunya!"

"Aku sedang mencari tahu, kalau tidak aku tidak akan berakhir di sini," ungkap Sasuke dengan penekanan. "kau keberatan?"

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Memang. Sasuke memang seperti ini. Jika ada yang pemuda itu bisa selesaikan dengan bertanya langsung, maka akan ia lakukan. Tentu saja. Memangnya Sasuke adalah tipe kekasih yang berbelit-belit? Tidak. Sasuke itu _straight to the point._

Maka Sakura pun harus _straight to the point_.

"Kenapa kaumau menjadikan aku kekasihmu? Maksudku, kenapa kau menembakku?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dalam. "Apa yang—"

"Jadi itu benar?" potong Sakura. "Jadi kau benar-benar memacariku hanya untuk pelampiasanmu? Hanya karena kau tidak bisa bersama Karin jadi kau memilihku menjadi penghiburmu? Apa aku benar-benar serendah itu? Mengapa kau tidak sekalian saja berselingkuh dengan Karin yang belakangan ini memang sedang memikirkanmu?!

Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke! Mengapa kaulakukan ini padaku?! Ketika aku berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, kau malah memikirkan oranglain. Apa salahku, Sasuke? Kenapa bukan oranglain saja yang kaujadikan pelampiasanmu?! Kenapa harus aku?!"

Kemudian Sakura merasa panas di pelupuk matanya. Ungkapan terakhirnya pun penuh gentar. Gadis itu menduduk dalam-dalam.

"Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan?" Suara Sasuke terdengar tajam. Menusuk ke ulu hati Sakura. Gadis itu sontak saja mendongak, bertemu dengan dinginnya oniks hitam sang pemuda. "Aku yang begitu mencintaimu hingga aku rela menjadi budak cintamu? Aku yang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu hingga aku rela diinjak hanya demi kepuasanmu?"

Dan retak pun semakin nyata. Sakura merasa bisa mendengar bunyinya di antara gesekan angin dan daun yang berjatuhan, di antara suara bising murid yang bertukar cerita, di antara suara Sasuke yang telah _membunuhnya_.

"Sakura dengarkan ini—"

Lalu bel berbunyi. Dan Sakura pun segera melarikan diri.

Ketika sampai di anak tangga kesekian Sakura menyadari satu fakta yang membuat air matanya lolos begitu saja;

Sasuke tak berusaha mengejarnya.

* * *

_Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan?_

Sasuke mengernyit ketika ia melihat Sakura berjalan kaki tak jauh di depannya. Gadis itu kelihatan linglung dan mau tak mau Sasuke mengikutinya—tetap menjaga jarak aman. Mata hitamnya awas terhadap setiap gerakan sang gadis.

Tadi Sakura membolos jam terakhir—Sasuke terpaksa berbohong dan mengatakan Sakura sakit dan sedang beristirahat di UKS, padahal Sasuke yakin Sakura sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Kemudian Sasuke ingat. Sakura _berbeda_. Gadis itu tak punya tempat untuk pulang, dalam definisi lain. Sakura punya _rumah_, namun rumah itu selalu kosong. Tak ada yang akan menyambutnya pulang, dan berdiam diri di rumah hanya akan membuat Sakura digerogoti sepi yang mengerikan. Sasuke tahu fakta itu, karenanya ia tak pernah protes ketika Sakura mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi sepulang sekolah. Rela menungguinya hingga selesai latihan basket dan terkadang membuntutinya dan tim basket kala sedang _hangout_.

Sasuke sedikit paham kalau gadis itu kesepian. Sangat kesepian. Sejak kelas sepuluh Sakura selalu berdiam diri di sekolah ketika jam sekolah sudah usai—Sasuke saksi hidupnya. Gadis itu terkadang mengamatinya main hingga sore, atau sekadar membaca buku di halte bus. Sasuke _melihatnya_.

Dan Sasuke sedikit paham mengapa gadis itu begitu marah ketika tahu dirinya adalah _pelampiasan_. Salah Sasuke juga karena berbicara terlalu kasar. Sasuke cukup terkejut akan tuduhan Sakura sampai-sampai mengucap seperti itu. Ia seharusnya bisa menjelaskan dengan lebih baik lagi.

"Kukira kau dan Karin sedang merajut kasih sekarang."

Sasuke menghela napas. Jadi dia sudah ketahuan. "Pembicaraan kita belum selesai."

Tatapan Sakura berubah dingin, meski pegangan tangannya pada tas mengerat. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau menyelesaikannya?"

"Itu artinya kau egois."

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menampar wajah datar itu. Sang gadis menghela napas kemudian berjalan menuju kafetaria yang tak jauh dari tempat di mana ia berdiri tadi. Sasuke mengikutinya, dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang perlu diselesaikan?"

"Aku kira kau belum paham ini, Sakura," Sasuke mengetukan jari-jarinya di atas meja, menimbulkan sayup-sayup resonansi serupa melodi yang anehnya membuat napas Sakura mulai tenang. "dan aku tidak bisa menunda untuk meluruskannya."

"Silakan."

"Baik," Sasuke menghentikan gerakan jarinya. "pertama-tama, aku minta maaf atas ucapanku tadi siang. Itu sangat kasar," Sakura hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan, _baguslah-kau-sadar_. "tapi aku minta maaf semata-mata agar pembicaraan kita bisa dimulai, bukan karena aku menyesal."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sakura," Sasuke menatapnya serius. "memangnya apa yang kauharapkan dariku?"

" ..." Lidah gadis itu kelu, namun ekspresinya tetap dipertahankan. Sedikit jengkel, dan lelah dicampur jadi satu. Kira-kira seperti itu wajahnya sekarang.

"Kalau kau mendengarku dengan Naruto tempo hari—aku tidak tahu kau memasang penyadap atau kau memang di sana—ucapan Naruto separuh benar —"

"HA JADI KAU MEMANG—"

"Aku belum selesai," Sasuke benci disela. "aku bilang _separuh_. Sakura, aku memang menyukai Karin—itu di kelas sepuluh, ia adalah cheerleaders yang menyemangati timku tiap pertandingan. Bukan hal yang aneh jika aku menyukainya, bahkan semua anggota tim menyukainya."

"Tapi kau menyukainya dalam artian romantis, sedangkan temanmu dalam artia platonis."

"Kau benar, aku memang menyukainya. Itu fakta yang sulit kuabaikan apalagi ketika aku melihat Karin," Sasuke menghela napas. "tapi, Sakura, Karin tidak pernah melihatku. Jadi aku cukup berpuas diri menjadi secret admirer, saja. Aku tidak berusaha.

"Dan jelas mendengar Karin dan Suigetsu berpacaran membuatku sedikit tersentil."

"Karena itu kau berpacaran denganku?"

"Aku belum selesai."

"Baik, silakan."

Sasuke menatapnya lurus. "Kasusmu dan Karin adalah kasus berbeda. Kita adalah tim, aku nyaman akan keberadaanmu. Aku suka saat kau menceritakan sesuatu, aku suka mendengarkanmu. Lalu kemudian aku suka saat kau mendengarkan aku. Selanjutnya aku suka saat kita bertukar pikiran. Aku suka saat kita bicara berdua, karena itu aku kerap mengajakmu pergi hanya untuk bicara, meneleponmu tengah malam hanya untuk mendengarmu bicara. Kau adalah teman yang berharga. Aku menyukaimu sebagai teman.

Kalau saat aku memintamu untuk berkencan denganku, itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Karin. Itu hanya ... interprestasi dari rasa nyamanku akan keberadaanmu. Aku yang saat itu memang masih menyukaimu sebagai teman." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, sedikit frustrasi dengan caranya menyampaikan sesuatu. _Aku seharusnya bisa mengutarakannya lebih halus. _

"Jadi poinnya adalah?" Sakura bertanya, hampa, netra hijaunya menyorot lesu.

"Saat aku tahu Karin dan Suigetsu berkencan, aku memang tersentil. Tapi niatku untuk mencari pelampiasan adalah nol. Saat aku memintamu berkencan denganku, Karin sama sekali tak terlintas di pikiranku. Ini murni keinginanku."

"Aku tidak menangkap poinnya," keluh Sakura. "aku mengerti kalau kau tidak ada niatan menjadikanku pelampiasanmu. Tapi Sasuke, aku masih merasa ada sesuatu yang masih belum kaujawab, hingga aku tak menangkap intisari pembicaraan kita."

"Memang," Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Sakura, apa yang kauharapkan dari hubungan ini?"

" ... keberhasilan, tentu saja."

"Yang aku nilai adalah, prinsip kita berbeda. Aku berkencan denganmu karena aku nyaman, aku suka melakukannya. Aku memang tidak secara eksplisit punya perasaan khusus untukmu. Keberadaanmu membuatku nyaman. Bagiku kalaupun awalnya kau tidak jatuh cinta atau semacamnya padaku, asalkan kau nyaman bersamaku, aku bisa bersamamu. Aku tidak masalah dengan perasaanmu.

"Tapi bagimu, Sakura, perasaan adalah hal yang penting. Kau menuntutku untuk jatuh cinta padamu, sesegera mungkin, agar hubungan itu berhasil. Opiniku, Sakura, keberhasilan suatu hubungan tidak tergantung pada perasaan saja. Ini tentang bagaimana aku dan kau berkomunikasi, dan menjalaninya. Bagiku, asalkan nyaman itu ada, perasaan cinta tidak harus segera datang.

"Aku sudah melakukan sebisaku. Aku akan selalu berusaha hadir jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan membiarkanmu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi jika kau sedang _menganggur_, aku akan berusaha menjadi teman bicara yang baik untukmu. Aku akan berusaha supaya hubungan kita berhasil. Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan dari kencan anak SMA?

"Bila bukan itu yang kauharapkan dariku, mungkin kita benar-benar harus _selesai_."

Sakura terhenyak, tak mampu berkata-kata. Telinganya berdengung karena ucapan Sasuke terputar bagai kaset rusak. Sang pemuda menyodorkan jus tomatnya dan Sakura menyedotnya hingga setengah.

"Kau sudah menangkap intisarinya?"

"Ya," sahut Sakura sembari menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

* * *

Sasuke benar-benar memberinya waktu.

Pemuda itu—meski duduk di sampingnya—tak lagi berbicara pada Sakura. Ini semacam break, untuk menentukan bagaimana hubungan mereka nanti. Semuanya ada di tangan Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke pun tak mempertahankannya.

"_Kau punya hak, kau bebas memilih," _ kata Sasuke ketika Sakura bertanya kenapa pemuda itu terlihat begitu entengnya menawarkan selesainya hubungan mereka.

"_Kau punya waktu untuk memikirkannya, apa pun itu. Tentangmu, tentangku, atau tentang kita. Kau bebas menentukan, jangan pedulikan aku."_

Jangan pedulikan aku, katanya. Sakura meringis. Ia tidak akan bisa berucap selapangdada itu pada siapa pun. Mungkin ini karena Sasuke tahu, Sasuke mengenalnya, dan seluk-beluk kesepiannya.

Sakura memikirkanya, benar-benar berpikir hingga gadis itu berasumsi rambutnya bisa rontok kapan saja. Ternyata tidak sesederhana itu.

Yang salah adalah bayangan Sakura, tentang betapa manisnya berpacaran. Ini bukan salah orang-orang di luar sana, ini salah Sakura yang tidak bisa menangkap maksud dengan baik.

Semua orang punya jalannya sendiri dalam suatu hubungan kencan, dan inilah jalan Sakura—tidak manis, seperti Ino. Tidak romantis, seperti _feeds instagram._ Tapi bermakna. Sakura baru sadar. Hubungannya punya makna, punya esensinya tersendiri, yang membuat relasinya dengan Sasuke beda dari yang lain.

Sasuke memang tidak bermulut manis. Pemuda itu cenderung bicara apa yang perlu ia bicarakan saja. Kemarin yang panjang lebar itu karena Sasuke merasa perlu untuk mengutarakan segalanya, tak peduli tenggorokannya kering atau bagaimana. Tapi jika Sasuke merasa tidak perlu, maka terlihatlah sifat irit bicara yang seperti sudah mendarah daging itu.

Ketika Naruto berkata seperti _itu_, berasumsi seperti _itu_, Sasuke tak merasa perlu menanggapinya. Karenanya ia diam. Lagipula antara Sasuke dan Sakura, yang lain tidak perlu tahu. Karena hubungan ini milik mereka berdua, bukan oranglain. Jika Sasuke menyukai Sakura, maka Sakuralah yang berhak tahu, bukan _dunia_, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Sasuke memang tidak 24/7 di sampingnya, tapi Sasuke selalu ada di saat Sakura butuh seseorang untuk mengenyahkan kesepian sialan itu. Sasuke paham betul bagaimana caranya membuat Sakura merasa tidak sendirian, bahkan dengan mendengar gadis itu saja—tak ikut menimpali ucapannya.

Betapa Sakura akhirnya tahu kalau yang salah di sini adalah bayangan Sakura tentang bagaimana berpacaran itu, bukan Sasuke. Betapa Sakura mengutuk _toxic_ yang sudah tertanam padanya itu.

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke nyaman dengannya, buktinya Sasuke tak pernah mengusirnya dan malah menariknya mendekat. Cinta itu memang tidak ada, tapi perilaku Sasuke yang tidak manis pun sudah membuat Sakura enggan meninggalkan sang pemuda.

Tapi tidak. Sakura bertekad untuk mencari pemuda lain dulu.

Sasuke memberinya waktu,'kan?

Maka saat ini Sakura sedang menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama seseorang dari klub seni, Kankuro. Pemuda yang sebenarnya tampan tanpa polesan apa pun di wajahnya itu, menawarkan sebuah kencan singkat di Mall. Sakura mengiyakan dan Kankuro bertanya, "Apa kau sudah putus dari Sasuke?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Apa itu penting bagimu?"

Kankuro girang bukan main. Meski ia berkencan satu hari dengan _bekas_ Uchiha Sasuke, tetap saja ini membuatnya merasa _tinggi_. Ini seperti mencuri Haruno Sakura dari Uchiha Sasuke yang _sempurna_. Pria mana yang tidak akan girang?

Sakura tahu risikonya, namun ia tetap harus mengambil risiko demi mengetahui _sesuatu_.

Ia menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Kankuro, pengorbanan yang cukup untuk tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura.

_Kankuro treats her like a queen, like Sakura was the only girl in this world. Like Sakura was his sun. _Kankuro terlalu manis. Sakura benar-benar mendapatkan kencan yang berbeda dari apa yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke selama ini. Anehnya, Sakura tidak merasa _nyaman_. Ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang lain, yang dapat membuatnya _betah_ bersama Kankuro. Meski ia diperlakukan seperti ratu, sekali pun.

"Kalau kau sudah benar-benar putus dengan Sasuke, maukan kau berkencan denganku?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak ada niatan untuk putus darinya."

_Karena aku sudah dapat jawabannya. _

* * *

Ketika Sakura menunggu Sasuke pulang latihan basket, justru sebuah nada ketus yang meluncur dari bibir sang pemuda,

"Jadi setelah kencanmu gagal dengan Kankuro, kau mencariku?'

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawa, ia tertawa hebat hingga terjongkok-jongkok di pinggir lapangan—sampai semua cheerleaders dan tim basket yang selesai latihan menatapnya. Perhatian kini tertuju padanya, Sakura tiba-tiba merasa malu.

"Jadi setelah sekian lama kau akhirnya punya perasaan padaku?"

"Bukan begitu," sahut Sasuke tenang. "gosip mengatakan kalau kau sudah berciuman dengannya di bianglala. Kukira kita benar-benar selesai."

"Tunggu, aku berkencan di _Mall_ bukan di taman bermain! Gosip dari siapa itu?!" protes Sakura tidak terima. "Dan kaubilang aku yang tentukan! Aku bahkan belum bilang putus."

"Kau benar," Sasuke menyerah. "Kita cari tempat yang lebih sepi."

"Aw, kauakan melakukan _sesuatu_ padaku?"

Sasuke menoleh segera, oniks hitamnya menemukan kilat jenaka pada netra hijau Sakura. "Sepertinya kau sudah kembali."

"Tentu saja! Terimakasih atas waktunya, aku menikmatinya dengan baik."

Sasuke berjalan dalam gusar, ia mendelik. "Kau sungguhan berciuman dengan Kankuro?"

"Ya Tuhan, tidak!" Sakura membentak jengkel. "Sebenarnya kenapa Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu abai pada gosip tiba-tiba percaya pada gosip yang paling tidak masuk akal di dunia ini, hah?!"

"Entahlah," sahutnya cuek.

Mereka tiba di bangku taman sekolah. Sasuke duduk lebih dahulu sambil menegak air minum, dan Sakura mengamati sebelum akhirnya duduk juga. Sasuke sudah berganti pakaian ke seragam sekolahnya lagi.

"Kaos basketmu itu tak pernah dicuci, ya?"

"UHUK UHUK!"

"Ada apa denganmu?" heran Sakura. Tak biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersedak.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Sasuke menjawab. "kukira kauakan membahas sesuatu yang lebih penting selain dari kaos basketku yang tidak pernah dicuci."

"Kaos basketmu betulan tak pernah dicuci?"

"Tentu saja aku mencucinya," sahut Sasuke jengkel seraya melemparkan botol kosong ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari mereka. Dan ... _nice shoot_!

"Syukurlah. Jadi kalau tiba-tiba kau menang di suatu pertandingan, dan aku datang memelukmu aku tidak perlu ke dokter THT setelahnya."

"Ya, ya, terserahmu saja."

Sakura tertawa kecil sambil memukul lengan Sasuke. Entahlah, melihat Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja setelah kabar kencannya (tunggu, Sasuke tidak _biasa-biasa saja_) membuatnya gemas sekaligus lega. Mungkin karena akhirnya Sakura merasa kalau Sasuke menaruh kepercayaan padanya, pada waktu yang diberikan sang pemuda.

"Terimakasih, aku menghargai usahamu untuk membuat hubungan kita berhasil," ujar Sakura.

"Sama-sama. Terimakasih sudah mempergunakan waktunya dengan _baik_."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Aku memujimu."

Sakura mencebik. "Aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Karenamu aku tahu kalau berkencan dengan oranglain itu tidak enak. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku melalui kencan dengan menyenangkan, meski kau seperti itu." Suara Sakura mengecil di akhir.

Sasuke menyipit tajam. "Aku seperti apa?"

"Kau seperti manusia tembok yang tidak berperasaan. Tapi anehnya aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu. Apa yang salah denganku?"

Pandangan pemuda itu kemudian melunak mendengar nada putus asa dari ujaran Sakura. "Aku juga merasa nyaman di dekatmu, apa yang salah denganku?"

_Apa yang salah dengan kita?_

"Aku minta maaf. Bukan hanya kau, aku pun awalnya tidak menyukaimu secara romantis. Kau adalah teman baikku, aku berkencan karena penasaran ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Tidak meledak-ledak, atau berdebar-debar. Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu, senyaman itu hingga ketika tahu aku hanya pelampiasan—aku sangat marah dan melimpahkannya padamu, aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tahu, tidak semua hubungan awalnya adalah suka. Aku nyaman denganmu, kau nyaman denganku, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu,'kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, ia menyentil dahi lebar Sakura hingga gadis itu mengaduh keras. "Memang tidak ada yang salah. Kau saja yang salah persepsi."

"Kita,'kan memang beda prinsip. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa menghargai prinsipmu.

"Ah, ya, Sasuke. Ketika bersama Kankuro, aku diperlakukan sangat baik, tapi tetap saja aku merasa kurang. Tidak seperti ketika aku bersamamu. Kau tahu mengapa?"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Karena berkencan denganmu memiliki esensi."

Kemudian entah bagaimana caranya semesta berkonspirasi, karena mendadak ada angin yang menjadi jeda panjang di antara mereka. Angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan di antara mereka. Angin yang membangun suasana _ini_.

Pipi Sakura merona ketika mengucapnya, diam-diam ia menggigit lidahnya yang sudah kurang ajarnya melakukan efek _keceplosan_. Padahal Sakura tidak punya niatan untuk mengucapnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau bersamaku," Sasuke kelihatan lega, lega sekali. "kita bisa ulang ini dari awal."

"Sebenarnya aku mau bertanya juga. Apakah kita akan seperti ini selamanya? Hanya nyaman saja?"

"Jadi kau setuju untuk _selamanya_ terjebak denganku?"

_Ugh_! Sakura salah bicara. Netranya melarikan diri dari hujaman tajam oniks sang pemuda. Kemudian ia panik ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuh dagunya, menarik kepalanya mendekat. Hei, hei, Sasuke bahkan belum pernah menyentuhnya selain kala gandengan tangan!

"Kaumau tahu fakta?"

"A-apa?"

"Cinta datang karena terbiasa."

"A-aku tidak paham maksud—"

"Dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu."

Selanjutnya Sakura terbang tinggi, terlalu tinggi hingga tangannya mencengkram erat seragam Sasuke—karena bibir pemuda itu telah jatuh ke bibirnya, menekannya dalam—namun tidak pula menyakitkan. Sakura ingin berpegangan di mana pun, agar ia tidak _jatuh_. Ia tidak mau jatuh, itu sakit, itu menyakitkan.

Netra hijaunya berusaha membuka, dan ia mendapati hitam mata Sasuke menyorot hangat ke arahnya, diikuti dengan belaian pada pipinya. Sakura kembali melambung, kali ini ia lebih rileks.

Karena Sakura seharusnya tahu, kalau pun ia jatuh—akan ada Uchiha Sasuke yang akan senantiasa menangkapnya.

* * *

**quiddity **

**(n.) the essence of something.**

[ **the end** ]

* * *

satu lagi fanfiksi gaje dari tari, semoga dari kegajean ini kalian mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dibungkus dan dibawa pulang /hehhhh. **btw awalnya judul cerita ini adalah resonansi—**_**why**_**? kutipannya ada, scroll ke bawah. **

terimakasih sudah membaca sampai di sini.

* * *

[ **bonus** : resonansi. ]

.

.

Ada takut yang menyergap Sakura akan hubungan mereka yang awalnya sebatas saling nyaman saja. Ada khawatir yang senantiasa bercokol di hatinya ketika melihat Sasuke memang tidak pernah _berubah_. Ada sekelebat bayangan buruk akan akhir hubungannya kala Sakura tahu ada sebuah perasaan khusus tumbuh di hatinya, untuk Sasuke.

Awalnya Sakura tak pernah takut jatuh, apalagi untuk Sasuke, namun akhir-akhir ini ia semakin takut. Dan Sasuke melihat jelas ketakutannya.

Kemudian Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah ciuman panjang, lembut, dan dalam. Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena tangannya berada tepat di dada Sasuke—merasakan betapa kerasnya pemuda itu berdebar _untuknya_.

"Jangan khawatir," Sasuke berbisik ketika ciuman mereka lepas. "perasaanmu sudah sejak lama beresonansi."

Sakura hanya dapat menatapnya bingung, dengan rona pipi yang jelas hingga Sasuke kembali memagut bibirnya. Kenapa pula, kenapa Sasuke harus mengatakan itu? Sial ini memalukan.

Karena sejak awal sekali, Sasuke sudah menyerah, dan beresonansi pada perasaan kekasihnya.

* * *

resonansi.

**(n) Fis** peristiwa turut bergetarnya suatu benda karena pengaruh getaran gelombang elektromagnetik luar.

[ selesai ]

* * *

**dalam resonansi ini maksudnya adalah sasuke ikut mencintai sakura karena sakura mencintainya**. iya, tahu yang ini gaje, makanya dirombak dan judulnya pake _quiddity_ hehehe;/


End file.
